1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 4-substituted quinoline derivatives of general formula (I):
which are active as antimicrobials. The invention also relates to the method and intermediates for their preparation and the pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
2. Description of the Art
In patent applications WO 99/37635 and WO 00/43383 there are described antimicrobial quinolylpropylpiperidine derivatives of general formula:
in which the radical R1 is in particular alkoxy (C1-6), R2 is hydrogen, R3 is at the 2 or 3 position and represents alkyl (C1-6) which may be optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents chosen from thiol, halogen, alkylthio, trifluoromethyl, carboxy, alkyloxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkenylcarbonyl, hydroxyl optionally substituted with alkyl, R4 is a group —CH2—R5 for which R5 is selected from alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, tetrahydrofuryl, optionally substituted phenylalkyl, optionally substituted phenylalkenyl, optionally substituted heteroarylalkyl, optionally substituted heteroaroyl . . . , n is 0 to 2, m is 1 or 2 and A and B are in particular oxygen, sulfur, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, NR11, CR6R7 for which R6 and R7 represent H, thiol, alkylthio, halo, trifluoromethyl, alkenyl, alkenylcarbonyl, hydroxyl, amino, and Z1 to Z5 are N or CR1a . . . .
Other applications, in particular WO 00/21952, WO 00/21948, WO 01/07432, WO 01/07433, WO 03/010138, or alternatively WO 02/40474 or WO 02/072572 describe other 4-(quinolylpropyl)piperidine derivatives, substituted in particular at the 3 position or disubstituted at the 4 position, which are active in the same field. European application EP 30044 moreover describes related derivatives which are active in the cardiovascular field.
All of the references described herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.